After Voldemort
by musicalmonk17
Summary: Voldemort is dead, and new villains will surface. New relationships will also surface, as well as a lot more characters.
1. Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the garden gnomes on my lawn.

Chapter 1: Accepted

Hermione got a letter from a college in the mail. Of course this wasn't new, but the name of the college was to her. It was called Merlin's International College of Magic, and it was an acceptance letter. Inside was an information brochure, application papers, and even a letter from the Headmaster, Tyson Zelgrave. Hermione brought the letter into her room, and tossed the envelope onto her bed. She looked at the six pages to apply, and then picked up the letter, and started reading:

Miss Hermione Granger,

You have been accepted into Merlin's International College of Magic, and we would be proud to say that you are a student of ours. Of course you're a great witch; you receiving this letter proves it, as only the top seven percent of each school even receive this letter without special recommendation. But, we want to make you better than you ever thought possible. How would you like to know every spell and charm needed to transform your house into a virtual fortress of impenetrable strength? Or how about learning to make yourself an Animagus? MICM can help you with whatever profession you want to be: auror, inventor, teacher, or even just a stay-at home parent.

But MICM doesn't only have great academics to boast about. We have one of the best Quidditch teams of all the colleges. We're also secluded on a lovely island that has wonderful waterfalls, beautiful forests, lots of mountains, and no muggle tourists. That's right; the entire island is protected by spells to keep muggles out.

We look forward to seeing you. If you would like more information, owl us with your request. If you would like us to leave you alone, owl us as well. Owl us just to get a free MICM shirt. That's also right, just owl us for a free MICM t-shirt. We look forward to hearing from you.

Sincerely,

Tyson Zelgrave

Hermione put the letter down, and sat in astonishment on her bed. She looked at all the other college letters she had received, and looked again. None of them had made the impression on her that the one from MICM did. She looked around her room for Spade, her golden barn owl. Spade was a birthday present from her boyfriend, Ron, and since Crookshanks had died, Spade was the only animal in the house.

"Hermione, dinner!"

"Coming mom!" Hermione looked at the picture of her and Ron hugging with their diplomas after graduation. That night would always hang out in her mind. It was the night finally admitted that he like her, and the night when Voldemort fell. Voldemort had tried to kill Harry, Ron, and her at the party because they had always foiled his plans. But Ron and Hermione fought with Harry, and because Hermione and Ron protected them from every charm, Harry was able to kill Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle was no more. But it was something that Dumbledore said, that stuck out even more. "With Voldemort gone, we are still not safe. Evil will always resurface. Man will never conquer evil completely, never."

N/A: I'm trying out a new story line. I wanted to serve different curve balls this time. There will be many new characters, some of them American. And four of the new characters will be bad guys. Let me know what you think. Professor Devine will not be appearing in this story.


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the garden gnomes on my lawn.

Chapter 2: Arrival

Hermione showed up to the dock. Her ticket told her to leave from dock thirteen on the ship MMS Merlin at 11 o'clock exactly. To get on board, she must only show her ticket. Hermione found dock eleven and dock twelve, but no dock thirteen. When she asked a sailor about dock thirteen, he yelled at her for mentioning the unlucky number. Feeling rather discouraged, Hermione walked back to dock twelve. She stood facing the sea from the end of the dock when a person tapped her shoulder. She turned to face the dockmaster.

"Are you lost young lady? From what I heard you are looking for dock thirteen. Are you?" Even though he was old, his voice was young and pleasant. His blue clothes hung loosely on his frail looking body.

"Yes. I'm trying to get on the ship for MICM." Hermione hoped he would have some clue of what she was talking about. She reached for her wand in case she might need it.

"May I see your ticket please?"

Hermione handed him her boarding ticket. It was a lamented piece of paper with a picture of a wand on it. Touching the wand were a unicorn's horn, a phoenix claw, and a dragon claw. The dockmaster took it, looked at it, nodded his head, and said, "Follow me Miss Granger."

Hermione followed the dock master along several lengths of a ship, until she came to a rowboat. The dockmaster yelled at a sleeping man dressed like a sailor, "Oy!"

"Aye?"

"This young lass is going to MICM. Get her there."

"Aye sir. Miss?" He looked at her and helped her into the boat. He was middle-aged, and his muscles showed beneath the cloth of his striped sailor shirt. He took a hold on the oars and began rowing out to sea.

"What's your name lass?" he asked.

"My name is Hermione Granger."

"Do you by any chance know a lad by the name of Ron Wesley?"

"I know a Ron Weasley, if that's who you mean."

"Yeah, that's the lad."

"Yes, why?"

"He just got on board before you showed up."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. She began searching the water for a ship of any kind, but they were the only ones she could see.

"Lookin' for the ship lass?" There was a smile on his face, and a chuckle in his voice.

"Yes, where is it?"

"Many students ask that their first year. See, we use a common port of muggles to impress all of our students." The sailor took a whistle on a chain from inside his shirt, and sounded it's shrill cry three times. It was answered by a boat horn blasting twice. Then it came into view. It was incredible. It reminded Hermione of the luxury cruise liners on TV. It was a large, sleek, white ship with a unicorn at the bow of the ship. The sails were painted with dragons and phoenixes, and a flag flew from the mast. A ladder was lowered over the side, and the sailor beckoned Hermione to climb up. She turned to pick up her bags, and noticed that the sailor had a wand in his hand.

"Let me get those for you." He spoke very eloquently now. And he seemed to have suddenly become regal. With a flick of his wand her bags floated over the side, and once again he invited her to climb the ladder. When she reached the top two sailors offered her their hands to help her over.

"Welcome aboard the MMS Merlin miss," one sailor said. He was dressed slightly better than the other one who helped her up.

Once on deck she looked around, many students were on board in casual or swim wear. The wizard that had rowed her to the ship swung his legs on deck.

"Welcome back skipper," the welcoming sailor said.

"Thank you Mr. Gwen."

"Shall we depart sir?" Mr. Gwen asked.

"Ay Mr. Gwen. Miss Granger here was the last on our list to get aboard. And, remarkably enough, we will be leaving ahead of schedule." The captain took his navy blue coat, hat, and medals and put them on. Now he looked like a sea captain. He walked over to Hermione, and bowed slightly. Not knowing what to think she stood there.

"Sorry if I startled you Miss Granger. I like being the first one to see the new students. My name is Captain Meno, not to be confused with my grandfather Nemo, and I am the Aquatics Professor at school."

"You are a captain and a professor?" Hermione's head was spinning.

"Yes. I've always had a passion for the sea. I hope you'll be taking my class, I'd like someone as intelligent as you in there."

"Thank you. Where's Ron?"

"Oh, I believe he's over by the pool talking to a Harry Potter."

"Thank you captain."

"You're very welcome Miss Granger."

Hermione walked slowly along the deck until she found the pool. It was a modest outdoor pool, and had enough water to allow for a diving board. She saw many faces that she didn't know, and a few she did. She quickly found Ron in his swimming trunks tanning himself next to Harry. A girl directly to Harry's right was deep in conversation with him, and as Hermione came closer she saw that it was Lavender Brown.

"Hi Hermione," Lavender said.

Ron sat up faster than he should have, and gave his head a blood rush. He got up and gave Hermione a quick kiss, before leading her back over to where he was sitting. He had put on a little muscle after working for a conventional farm and playing Quidditch with the Gryffindor house team. Harry too had put on some muscle, and for the first time Hermione noticed that he actually was darker than Ron.

"How are you Hermione?" Harry asked. Lavender tried to divert his attention back to herself. She was sitting in a strapless two piece, and was doing very well in keeping Harry's attention. Ever since Harry had vested Voldemort, girls just wouldn't leave him alone, and Lavender was no exception.

"Oh isn't this precious?" came an all too familiar voice.

Every looked to see Draco Malfoy, with a girl leaning on his bare shoulder. They were both dressed for a fun time at the pool, and looked kinda cute together.

"What's precious?" Harry asked. He didn't have to put up with anything from Draco now. He could kick his ass, and he would if Malfoy gave him any trouble.

"Just the three of you still being as close as you always have been. Do you enjoy having your three-some?"

The girl leaning on his shoulder, stood away from him and slapped him hard.

"Shut that mouth, or I'll slap it shut!"

"You know I'm just playing around. Harry, Ron, and Hermione; can you all accept an apology of an insufferable prick like me?"

Hermione turned to look at Ron, who looked as though he had just been flashed by a hundred watt light, and then turned to Harry. He looked at Hermione questioningly, and then back at Malfoy. "Why should we?"

"Because I never really meant anything I said about you guys. I was just jealous of Ron and you Harry. And I had my own personal agenda in mind for Hermione."

The girl by his side whispered in his ear, and Malfoy turned to her and said, "Well, at least I'm honest." She nodded her head as if content.

"You were jealous of me?" Ron asked. "I mean I can understand being jealous of Harry, but why me?"

"You were fifteen points up from me on all of our year rankings, and Hermione liked you."

"Hello! Am I a ghost here or something?" the girl asked.

"I'm sorry. Everyone this is Maria Morris, my girlfriend. We got our letters early so we toured the grounds and met there, and we've been going out ever since. She keeps me in line," Malfoy joked.

"Well, Malfoy, I suppose I can accept your apology," Hermione said. She didn't mind a kid lookin' as good as Draco did having a secret crush on her, even if it was over.

"Well can you start calling me Draco? I get so tired of being called Malfoy. We'll get enough of our last names from the teachers. Well, Maria and I are going to go play water volleyball with her friends. Want to come?"

Harry nodded his head, and Ron looked at Hermione to see if they wanted to play. Hermione thought for minute, took out her wand, and changed her clothes into a light red two-piece. "Let's go!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

When the ship docked on the island all of the students walked down the ramp to see a magnificent island. The brochure Hermione had looked at was right. There were mountains, and the island was secluded. She rubbed her shoulder; she had gotten a sun burn playing volleyball. She felt a hand on hers and turned to find Captain Meno. He gave her a vial.

"This is a good potion to cure that right up, and is scented with palm trees." Hermione opened the lid, and sure enough, palm trees wafted from the vial. Captain Meno nodded to her, and walked to the front of all the students, and cleared his throat. He was an average age man with slightly brown hair, and a tan to make him look like a tree.

"Not all of you know me, so I'll introduce myself. My name is Captain Meno, and I will now escort you to the main hall, called the Grubbery. Just a brief history of the college; Merlin himself built it and hand picked students to train under him personally. We as your teachers will follow his base curriculum, and you will have your elective classes. You will also have the opportunity to compete for the Magical Cups we host. There is the Unicorn Cup; for girls only, the Dragon Cup; for boys only, and then the Phoenix Cup. The Phoenix Cup is awarded to one individual who excels in all their activities. The winners of the cups get a bag of galleons, and special privileges. Now, to the Grubbery for the welcoming feast, and opening remarks. Follow me please."

Captain Meno lead a wake through a forest to a majestic castle. It looked just like one out of a fairy tale, and many of the students stopped in awe of it, before proceeding on. Meno stopped in front of the doors, and turned to face the crowd.

"When you go inside, you will find an empty table. You are to go to that table and stand by a seat, do not sit until told. Tradition is very important here. Now, let's go in."

Captain Meno pushed open the doors, and strode towards the front of the students already there. There will six tables, and the one on the far left was the one for them. The teacher's table was empty, and Meno walked to right in front of it, stopped, and turned around. After all the students were by a chair waiting, he motioned he was ready to speak.

"Students; your teachers."

The teachers filled past them in a parade of rainbows. Each teacher wore a color different from the rest, and the leader of them all wore bright pink robes, and stopped to shake Meno's hand. The teachers walked around to their individual places, and looked at the man with the bright pink robes. He stood in front of his chair, and waited for a moment.

"Welcome one and all to Merlin's International College of Magic. I am Tyson Zelgrave, the Headmaster here. I would like to acknowledge all the teachers that make this school possible." He paused to allow for applause. "I would also like to thank the students for showing true daring in accepting our challenge for themselves." This time the applauding pause was longer and louder. He put his hand up for silence. "And finally for the schools that send us their best: Deux Batons from France, Durmastrange from Germany, Hogwarts from England, Espiritus Tontos from Spain, and Connecticut Yankee in the United States of America. I look forward to a good year. Let us eat." Zelgrave took his seat, and all of the other teachers did so. Once all the teachers were seated, all the students sat down, and the food appeared on their plates. Just like Hogwarts, the plates were instantly refilled whenever even close to running out of food. At the end of dessert, a large assortment of pies, Zelgrave stood up to speak again.

"Rookies will please follow Professor/Captain Meno to your dormitory. Before you go, I would like to bore you with my usual speech. After curfew, the dormitories are locked, and no one but a teacher gets in or out. As you progress through the years here, your name will change as well. As first years you are rookies, and you will progress to novices, amateurs, apprentices, journeymen, and finally masters in your field. We have three in-school competitions that everyone participates in: the Unicorn, Dragon, and Phoenix Cups. You will be judged on class grade, conduct, and what your teacher believes of your abilities. You will also be judged on how well you get along with your fellow students, respond to challenges, and also how active you are in all of our circles. Now, good night, good sleep, and good luck. Your trunks are by your beds, and your school maps will be laying on your pillow." Zelgrave motioned to Meno, and Meno stood up, and lead all of the rookies to their dormitory. After explaining whom was to bunk with whom, he left them and magically locked the door. Hermione was bunking with Maria, and two other girls named Cheyenne Smith and Jean Bell. Harry was bunking with Draco, Ron, and a boy named Neal Ricker. And after Draco and Ron kissing their girlfriends good-night, everyone went to bed, dreaming of the exciting day tomorrow.

N/A: Tell me what you think of my story. I want this one to be so different from my other one, for one thing it's going to be PG-13, instead of PG. So like always, give me a review. Even if you think it sucks and that I should be drug out into the street and nuked for destroying the Harry Potter story tell me. I want to know what you think.


	3. Just the First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the garden gnomes on my lawn.

Chapter 3: Just the First Day

Hermione was already eating breakfast in the Grubbery when Ron, Harry, Draco, and Maria, sat down.

"Morning all. Sleep well?"

"Why are you always so cheerful in the morning?" Ron asked. "Even at Hogwarts you were as hyper as ever in the morning."

"You never seemed to object before. Besides would you prefer I be like you?" Hermione put on her best imitation of Ron's voice. "'Give me five more minutes mum."

Everyone had a good laugh at that when owls started arriving.

"We have mail already?" Harry asked. He sometimes dreaded getting his mail because of love letters girls would send him constantly.

Maria looked down the table at him. "No, not really. These are our schedules. Rookies get one free class choice, and that was supposed to be sent on ahead. Everything else is predetermined by your major."

"How'd you know?" Ron asked. He had just gotten through pilling a glob of porridge onto his plate, and grabbed a few pieces of toast to go with it. Hermione was used to his huge appetite, but she wished he would just eat like a gentleman for once in his life.

"We knew that because we came here for a tour of the grounds remember Ron? When your family has money, wants become a necessity. No offence."

"Actually, none taken," Ron said. And the thing that shocked Hermione most about that statement was that he didn't have a bit of food in his mouth when he said it.

Hermione looked at her schedule and her jaw dropped. She had five classes per day, and most of them were advanced this. In the morning before lunch she had Foreign Magic Class with Professor Rachel Calvro, Advanced Transfiguration with Professor Ela Valkrys, and then Advanced Herbology with Professor Tim Nelson. After lunch she had Publishing with Professor Jaclyne Franz, and then Aquatics with Professor Ken Meno. And that was only one day. She also had four more classes that included Advanced Potions with Professor Alan Cortez, Culinary Arts with Professor Vanessa Cook, Advanced Charms with Professor Charles Duncan, and then Astrology with Professor John O'Neill. Her free period was to be with the Headmaster, Tyson Zelgrave, himself; and to be right after lunch before Astrology.

"Ron, can I see your schedule real quick?"

"Are you going to do all my class and homework for me?" Ron teased. Ever since Hermione had helped him ace his potions final their last year, he always teased her about helping him.

"No, and you know that." After comparing both their schedules, she said, "We have the same classes except for our free period."

"Yeah, rookies have no choice. We all get exposed to the same stuff at the same time. It's their way of giving us an actual glance of what other majors are," Maria said. She was very beautiful. She was nineteen, and her hispanic heritage gave her a wonderful complexion. Her long black hair, and just slightly dark hair, did wonders to young men's minds. Draco was also what many girls were looking for. Young, slender, athletic, rich, handsome, blonde, and very charming. It was like putting the most sought after students together on purpose to make everyone mad. With that thought in her mind Hermione walked with her friends to Professor Calvro's class.

Once inside Hermione looked around. All over every wall were pictures framing pictures of different cultures. All the desk were arranged in the middle of the classroom, but there were no chairs. Professor Calvro stepped from her office, and stood in front of them. She was a pleasant looking witch with a tan hair shade, and soft red robes.

"Welcome to your first lesson in Foreign Magic Class. My name, as most of you know, is Professor Rachel Calvro. I will be teaching you what other cultures have what other different customs and enchantments. This magic is very advanced, which is only why it is offered at the most prestigious of colleges. For starters I would like to place you all in a seating chart so I get to know you all. When you get to your seat you will have to conjure your own chair, as I find it more interesting to have students remember magic right off the back." After five minutes, and many chairs instantly appearing, Professor Calvro stood in front of the class again.

"Our first unit will cover Native American magic. Do we have anybody in this class that can help us with this unit? You don't have to, but I always appreciate an assistant."

A girl toward the back raised her hand. "What's your name dear?"

In a very pleasant voice, with an american accent, "Cheyenne Smith."

"Would you be willing to help me with this section. You will only demonstrate if you can, adn I will do the actual teaching."

"Sure."

"Come on up dear."

As she walked to the front of the class, everyone got a good look at her. Many male mouths were hitting the desks as she was very beautiful. She was Native American, and showed it. She wore a turquoise colored robes, and had many indian style pieces of jewelry on. Hermione noticed that she was slightly shorter than Harry, and she noticed that he noticed as well. Her black hair flowed down to her shoulders, and her skin was a nice brown tan. Her face was stunning, and her coffee eyes captivating.

"Now, Miss Smith. Would you please tell the class a little about yourself?"

"I am a part of the Sioux tribe in the United States. I am eighteen, nineteen in a few weeks, and can speak Sioux and English very well."

"Thank you. Now, would you please describe briefly about some of the dances."

"My people used dances to hide from intruders. The wizards would dance in a circle, and with hidden wands, cast their spells. The main wizard, not the chief or leader, but the best magician would be known as the only 'wizard' that we had. He would only do limited magic, but just enough to keep other people into thinking it was just superstitous."

"Thank you. Now, we are going to go outside and learn a Rain Dance. Cheyenne will you help us with that?"

"Of course Professor."

An hour and a half later all the students came in, soar, discouraged, and tired. Only three people had conjured a good amount of rain; Hermione, Cheyenne, and Maria. Professor Calvro had noticed this, and stood in front of the class.

"I would like to congratulate our three successes today. And guys, don't feel bad. Very few guys can get the dances right on the first try. That is except for the War Dance. Somehow that seems to just click with them. Why is that Cheyenne?"

"No one really knows Professor. Most just say it's because War and Men always mix."

In the middle of a long shower of laughing, a bell that sounded as though it were from Notre Dame itself sounded.

"Time for your next class students. I will see you in a few days. Be prepared to dance your hearts out."

The rest of the morning was very eventful. In transfiguration the students had to start learning how to turn animals into different animals. Professor Valkrys was a stocky woman with a german accent, and gentle brown robes. Then in Herbology, the students had to plant a seed, and predict what it was after seeing only the seed and getting a hint from the package. Professor Nelson was a very pale teacher, and very sickly. He looked as though he had never gone outside in his life, and as though if you touched him he would break. After a good lunch everyone went to Publishing with Professor Franz. She was a strict woman who wore flowing blue robes. All students took her class, in case they ever had to publish anyting from a book to a simple paper. She reminded Hermione a lot of Professor McGonogall. When everyone arrived to Aquatics, Captain Meno was in a pair of swimming trunks, and was waiting beside a pool.

"Thank you for your hustle. I run my class like a run my ship, on schedule. Don't be late, period. Now today, I'm going to test how many glowing eggs you can grab from the bottom of this pool, and bring back in two minutes. In Aquatics you must know how to swim and swim well. Don't worry about drowning. There are friendly merfolk down there who will bring you to the surface if you start getting into trouble. You will not get the chance of magic or aid of any kind. You must actually hold your breath, and actually swim. I will give you all a couple of minutes to get your swimming attire on, and then we start."

After everyone was in their swimming attire, Professor Meno walked among them and magically inspected their clothes for any spells or enchantments to help them in any way. Once convinced, he started calling students forward, and launched a blast of energy from his wand to start. Draco had to go first, and every girl's attention was on his pair of blue splotched green pair of trunks. After his dive, Hermione looked around and noticed Harry was missing. She quickly located him over by Cheyenne, and noticed that she wasn't minding at all this extra attention. Hermione didn't have much extra time to think on this as she was next, trying to beat Draco pulling up four eggs. Hermione matched him, and had time to go down one more egg than him. By the end of the class period, with a lot of shivering and whining; the record was held by Harry who had brought up a record of seven eggs.

Looking at the class Professor Meno started talking about why they have an Aquatics class. Since many of the best paying jobs are on islands, it's his job to make sure you are comfortable being on any kind of boat, in any kind of weather, and always comfortable in water. He even said that during Christmas break he would take an interested few on a boating trip with him and a few of his sailors for a full blown sailing experience. At the bell all the student swalked back to the Grubbery for a nice warm meal, and to hear of any other announcements.

Headmaster Zelgrave stood up before the meal, and waited for silence. "I would like to congratulate this years rookies on their first day. The teachers tell me this lot was very enthusiastic about everything, and tried very hard in all they did. No one had more compliments than Professor Franz. And as the rest of you know, when she compliments you; you've done well. I would like to inform the rookies that Quidditch team tryouts will be this Saturday. Our coach, Mr. Oliver Wood down on this end here" pointing to his left "will have a sign-up sheet passed around for interested. And rookies, you can try out for the team and make it. I myself made it as Keeper my rookie year, and defended it all of my years here. Now, happy meal; and good luck to you all."

N/A: The next chapter will cover a lot of information. You'll have to keep on your toes for info. Don't forget to look at my other story(s), and give me reviews.


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the garden gnomes on my lawn.

Chapter 4: Quidditch Tryouts

Hermione woke bright and early, and her head hurt. The week had been slow in moving, and her head was still ringing with all of the lessons. Professor Cortez was much nicer than Snape, but was harder with the book work. He required everyone to actually know what each ingredient did in the potion. Professor Cook had done basically nothing in class, but talk about how cute she thought Oliver Wood was, and how she was going to go to every Quidditch game this season. Professor Duncan reminded her a lot of Professor Binns, in how boring he was. She actually wished he would hex someone in class to make it at least semi-interesting. Professor O'Neill had everyone do each other's horoscopes, and she didn't enjoy having to do Jean's. She learned things even boyfriends of her didn't need to know. And Headmaster Zelgrave was having her go over and over information that she saw as useless.

Hermione looked at the clock and had to think of why she was waking up this early. Oh yeah. Today was Saturday, and it was also Quidditch try-outs. Draco and Harry were going to both try out for the same position, Seeker. Hermione had thought about going for one of the Chasers, but after Jean had said she was also going to go out for a Chaser, decided against it. An alarm clock went off, followed by a thud on the floor. Hermione leaned over her bed to see Cheyenne on the floor reaching to shut off the alarm clock. Hermione pulled out her wand, and muttered a charm under her breath. A pink bolt of magic flew to the alarm clock and stopped it seconds before Cheyenne's hand was able to reach it.

"Thanks Hermione." Cheyenne didn't sound her usual self in the morning. She was definitely not a morning person.

"You're welcome Chey." Hermione's voice was laced with honey. The mornings were her best times. Except for when Ron had woken her up with his nightmares in the middle of the night.

"What's up today? Why are you up so early?"

"It's Saturday; Quiddtich Try-outs. Better get ready. We'd better hurry if you want to sit with us this morning." Hermione started climbing down from the top of her bunk bed to the floor, so she too could get ready.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah Chey?"

"What's Harry like?"

Hermione didn't know what she was expecting, but this certainly wasn't it. She almost missed her footing, and in trying to correct, fell and hit the floor. "What?" The four of the girls had bonded, but Hermione still didn't know them as well as she wanted to.

"'What's Harry like?' I want to know if he is the stuck up, sexually driven jerk, that he showed me he was the other day during Aquatics."

Hermione started laughing; hard. Cheyenne looked at her as though she were from another planet. Maria came out of the bathroom, and Jean looked away from doing her hair in the mirror to look as well. Hermione finally got a hold of herself, and she slowed her heart and breathing back to normal.

"No, Harry's not a stuck up sexually driven guy. He just has had so little experience with love, as he only one girlfriend for a long time."

"Who?" Cheyenne asked. She had picked a light red shirt, and was putting on a blue sweater over it.

"Ginny, Ron's little sister. They broke up about . . . it was last semester come to think of it. Right after graduation."

"Why'd they break up?" Maria asked. She was lacing her shoes while sitting on her bottom bunk with Jean.

"Harry wanted to be an Auror, and Ginny disapproved. She basically said that if he didn't love her enough to respect her wishes, than he didn't love her enough. So they broke up. Since he didn't have a girlfriend, all of a sudden he had no time to go looking for a girlfriend, as girl's just threw themselves down in front of him trying to get him to be theirs." Hermione tolerated them, but that was only because she and Ron couldn't bear to see Harry looking miserable and alone.

"Okay. I was just wondering if I should even give him the time of day, let alone the chance to take a piece of my heart."

Jean turned around to face all of them. She looked as though she belonged in the Weasley family. Her hair was long, red, and her face fair. Her eyes were a fervent green, and she was not a small girl.

"Well, if you girls are done talking about boys; can we go to breakfast now? I'm starving, and I want to be full before Quidditch try-outs." Jean was very forceful, but also very sweet when she wanted to be. She just put on the forceful face because of her parents' unsupporting nature, and being constantly hurt by former boyfriends. She had muggle parents, and had to apply for financial aid just going to her regular school in America, because her parents wouldn't pay for it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four walked into breakfast together to find Ron, Draco, and Harry sitting together, but none of them talking. Ron wasn't because he was being polite, but Harry and Draco had become rivals again. Maria sat down next to Draco, Hermione across from Ron, and Cheyenne and Jean sat on either side of Harry. A voice behind all of them startled them out of silence into shock. "Morning all."

Every looked to see Oliver Wood standing behind them. "I hope some of you are trying out for the team. There are three teams: varsity, for masters and journeymen, junior varsity, for amateurs and apprentices, and then junior, for novices and rookies. And all of you really should try out. I will run as many alternates as I can, and I want as many as I can get."

Oliver left with a quick step, and everyone was still quiet until they walked out to the field. Oliver was waiting for everyone in the middle of the field. Laying on the ground were some of the most stone-age looking brooms any of them had ever seen.

"Welcome to Quidditch Try-outs. I want each of you to get into a line for the positions you are interested in, and please be quick. I have only the junior team try-outs in the morning, then junior varsity, and then varsity later in the day. I would like to get some sleep tonight. Now each of you will take a broom and play."

After numerous switching of positions, always at the request of Oliver, everyone had played every single position; except Hermione. She had never played as Seeker. After ten games of Quidditch, with Oliver ref'ing, everyone was tired and hungry. Professor Cook was walking onto the field with several other students; each of them carrying a tray of food. Professor Cook went directly to Oliver, and the other students put down their trays so everyone else could eat. After Professor Cook and Oliver had talked for ten minutes alone, a blushing Professor Cook went walking back to the castle and Oliver joined them.

"I'm going to have to schedule another session with all over you. Next Saturday, I want all of you to come, and don't expect to get any specific position. I saw a lot of things I like, and a few I didn't. So go finish all of your homework, and I'll see all of you on next Saturday."

Everyone looked at each other in shock. Draco and Harry's looks were also laced with venom. Hermione saw this, and took out her wand. "Allright you two. Shake hands, and get over this petty disagreement."

Draco looked at her, then at Harry, then offered him his hand. Harry looked at Draco's hand for a second, then took it. They shook hands, and then jumped back on their brooms to play around for a while. Oliver had pulled out several newer broomsticks, Nimbus 2000's, and was getting his junior varsity team into the air.

N/A: I know this chapter is kinda short, but it's just a carrying chapter for a bunch of hints at the future. One of them is a relationship, and the other is the junior Quidditch team. Good luck finding them!


	5. Positions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; just the garden gnomes on my lawn.

Chapter 5: Positions

Hermione met up with everyone again on the Quidditch field. Harry and Draco had finally agreed to support each other, no matter who got what position. Jean was confident that she had made the team, and the other students who had tried out were very nervous. Hermione really could care less right now. Ron was not being the best boyfriend right now. He flirted with the other girls without regard; one in particular. Wood came to them very slowly; deliberately keeping them in suspense. He had a set face; and he looked as though he was missing a lot of sleep.

"Good morning all. Before I announce my final decision, I want to congratulate everyone on their efforts. If you couldn't tell, I've lost a lot of sleep debating this in my head. I want you all to realize that if you didn't make it to the immediate team, that you are still a good player. I not only looked for talent, but cooperation, leadership, and how well you listened to what the coach said. Now, when I call your name; come forward and receive your new robes, official broomstick, and I would like to start practice. Now, Beaters: Johnny Telk and Maurice Jones." They received a polite clap, and got their new uniforms; blue with white stripes; and received their offical Nimbus 2000, and then stood by Wood. "Keeper: Hermione Granger." Embarrassed and shocked, Hermione got her robes and Nimbus 2000. "As many of you know the next four positions are the point getters. The Chasers for our Junior team will be: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Vivian Franz." Everyone was just in shock that neither Harry or Draco had made it as the Seeker. But, they still applauded for them for making the team anyway. "Now, for the most important position on the team, I have had to make a tough call. I want Jean Bell to be our Seeker." A large applause filled the group area, and soon Jean had joined the team with her Nimbus and her robes. "Thank you all for your hard effort, and I would like to encourage you to try out next year. But for now, let's have another big hand for out Junior team!"

--------------------------------------------------------

None of the team got back to the school until dinner time. Harry and Draco plopped painfully down, as Jean very easily slid into her seat as though she had just gotten up from a gentle nap. Headmaster Zelgrave stood up to begin the meal. Everyone was used to this by now; but they were so hungry they hoped he kept it short.

"I would first like to congratulate our Quidditch coach for living through the entire day; without painful injury. And to extend my congratulations to all those who made the teams; and those of you who made it difficult for our coach to get much sleep. I would also like to inform all of you of something that the Minister of Magic; Ronin Tyblat; felt was important enough to come tell me face to face. There are reports of new arch-enemies of our organized way of life, coming into the Ministry's office. So far, they can only deduce that four new witches and wizards, calling themselves the Alliance, are trying to dominate the Ministry; much like You-Know-Who. But, they are confident that they are idle threats, and that there is nothing truly to worry about. So, without any more babbling from me, let the feast begin."

----------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, all the gang were playing a game of Wizard Wands; a game where the object is to try to collect all the spells by making a match with their result. Jean was stomping everybody, when Ron finally quit. Jean and Ron were the only ones still in; and the even with some of the others trying to help Ron by cheating, he still was losing horribly. Harry was staring at the wall, when Ron asked him, "Harry, aren't you going to join us in this hand?"

Harry looked away from the wall. "I'd love to, but I can't concentrate right now. My mind is still filled with uncertainty."

Hermione looked at him concerned. "What's wrong Harry? Tell us. We're all friends here, and we care about you."

"I'm worried about what Zelgrave said; you know about those four new witch and wizards that are trying to take over the world. It just brings back all the memories of Voldemort." Maria and Cheyenne both shuddered at his name. Jean was never trully afraid of him; she would have welcomed death; and the others were used to him saying his name by now.

"I see. But, why would it worry you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want more people I love taken away from me. I lost both my parents, lost Sirius; even though I got him back; nearly lost all of you guys. I just don't want to live my life afraid of losing all that I love." Harry wiped a tear from his eye, excused himself, and no one saw him until the next day.

N/A: I am hinting at nothing. This was just to establish a few facts, and to reintroduce evil again. What Dumbledore said in the first chapter will now begin to come alive.


	6. The First

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; just the garden gnomes on my lawn.

Chapter 6: The First

Harry passed the Quaffle to Vivian, then dodged as Maurice sent a Bludger flying at his head. Vivian scored, and Wood blew his whistle. "Switch off!" Harry sighed within himself. That meant that he had to go against both Draco and Vivian, instead of he and Vivian going against Draco by himself.

Wood was having a very heavy practice. It was two days before their first real game, and he had everybody playing as though it was an actual game. Hermione had to try to block every shot; and considering only three shots had gotten by her so far, she was doing well. The Beaters were to try to knock as many people off of their broomsticks as possible, and Jean was having to try to beat Ron in finding the Snitch. Ron didn't really want to be there, but had been talked into helping. Wood had tempted him with money, but Hermione had to threaten him with going weeks without a kiss from her; which ended up making his mind. He was actually giving Jean a run for her money; as he thought everything was a Snitch glare and flew after it; she had to stay on her toes.

Draco tried to pass to Vivian for a score, but Harry was able to grab it. He made a U-turn and saw both Vivian and Draco flying toward him on either side. He blew through the middle of them, and got knocked off his course by Johnny. Johnny smiled to himself as Harry and Draco both dived for the Quaffle; just as Wood yelled "Switch off!" Now it was Harry and Draco against Vivian. Draco pulled off, and Harry grabbed the Quaffle. He circled back around the goals and came up to see Hermione watching him, and Vivian covering Draco quite fiercely. He was going to have to make the shot. He threw; Hermione dove; and just barely missed it. Then, Wood blew his whistle three times in short succession. Everyone flew slowly to where Wood was standing with Ron and Jean. Jean had the Snitch, and was looking very tired. Harry remembered that feeling well.

When they landed, Professor Cook passed around ice-cold lemonade, and fresh fruit. While she was doing this, Wood started lecturing. "Nice job today. I'm proud of all of you. I knew you would do well in the places I put you. If we had been keeping score, I believe that Vivian alone was the main scorer. And Hermione did a very good job on blocking and defending our goals. I believe tomorrow will be a full rest day; no practice." The team sighed happily at this. Wood cleared his throat for silence before going on. "We will leave the day after, at 10 o'clock, and be there at about 10:30 to play. Stay out of trouble," then with a knowing grin, "and off each other. I don't want any problems going to our first Quidditch match against Madrid Magical College's Red Devils. MICM Dragons dismissed." Everyone quickly hurried off the field to the Grubbery for dinner; everyone that is except for Professor Cook and Wood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was one of the longest ever known to Harry, Hermione, Jean, and Draco. In Professor Calvro's class they started talking about the significance of numbers; unlucky and lucky. Professor Valkrys gave them a report due by the next week on the basic theory of alchemy. All the plants had sprouted, and only Neville was right. They were all Brazilian Terror Flowers from deep in the Amazonian Jungle. Professor Nelson kept them in a separate greenhouse than his medicinal plants, even though they were classified as medicinal. When asked about them even Hermione didn't know anything about them. Neville had sheepishly raised his hand, and given a five minute speech on them and their uses which included: perfect protection against intruders, the four different kinds, classified by their colors of: red, blue, white, and orange; and the power of the powder of the petals. When he was done, Professor Nelson shook his hand, and said, "A for the rest of this unit. You know everything there is to know. Would you help me with this section?" Professor Franz had laid on the homework with a research paper, on any subject, requiring everyone to know enough about their specific topic to debate with her, and be graded by Headmaster Zelgrave. And in Aquatics, Professor Meno was teaching everyone the basics of sailing; with real sails and sailboats.

"Slack off on that sail Mr. Malfoy!" shouted Professor Meno.

"Aye, aye Captain!"

"Mr. Granger!"

"Aye Captain!" shouted Hermione.

"Four degrees to port, and slack the speed."

"Aye."

Professor Meno looked at a clipboard in his hand, and with a quick motion of a quill looked up. He was quite impressed with this lot. Mr. Gwen, his first mate, was on another sailboat, and was not fairing as well from Meno's view. "Allright. Fall in, and prepare to return to dock." Several voices returned, "Aye!"

They all filed into a single line, and Professor Meno waved his wand for magic to take over the ship. He walked up and down inspecting the line. They were definitely well used to being close for a sailing life. He was even impressed with how well Mr. Longbottom was on the ship. He had expected him to get motion sick and spend the rest of this unit in sickbay, but he pulled his own weight.

"I'm proud of you. You have demonstrated that you're not afraid to work, and you've also demonstrated to me a lack of selfishness. In order for anything to work, in life, let alone on a ship, everyone must help. Now, when the ship docks, I want you all to impress me even more by being in complete sailor mode."

The ships pulled into dock, and Mr. Gwen's students were running off of the ship trying to get away. Professor Meno came out of his cabin and found them all standing at attention. He smiled and noticed that Mr. Gwen was impressed as well. "Company dismissed." In single file, and in perfect unison, they left and walked to the Grubbery.

When they got to the Grubbery, a loud wall of voices hit them. From what the Rookies gathered when everyone had sat down, a small number of the Master students had just been accepted as Unspeakables, the hardest jobs to get. Everyone finished dinner fast, and then was rushing to congratulate the new Unspeakables. After that, a large low energy group of students all retired to the dorms.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jean woke Hermione up. "Come on, hurry up!"

Jean was dressed in her Quidditch robes, and her hair was done up in a light pony.

"What are you talking about?"

"You overslept!"

"What!" Hermione sat up straight in bed. She looked out the window to find lots of sunshine, and Cheyenne and Maria had already gone. She looked to see her alarm clock in bits.

"Why did my alarm clock not go off?" Hermione asked.

Jean looked away before answering. "Cheyenne toasted it. It went off at six, and she wasn't ready to get up, and instead of turning it off with the charm she used, it disintegrated. Everybody almost forgot you. Now come on! You've got like five minutes to dress and then we need to book it to the bus."

"Wait! We're taking a bus?"

"Dress, then we'll talk."

Hermione quickly readied herself, and they were off. They got to where the team was meeting them, and an embarrassed Cheyenne was hiding behind Harry.

"It's okay Cheyenne," Hermione called. "You just owe me another alarm clock."

"You're not mad?" Cheyenne asked.

"Nah."

"We have a game to go to, if you've finished," Wood said. He was very much a college coach. He had a schedule, and he kept it. While everyone was getting on the bus; coincidentally the Knight Bus; Wood handed Hermione a brown bag. "Professor Cook heard about what happened, and she made you a quick breakfast. I think you owe her a serious thank you."

Once there, everyone took in the view of Madrid Magic College's grounds. The school itself was a converted monastery, and the Quidditch field looked like a converted farm field. Everyone quickly went to the field, and prepared themselves mentally. Sammee Wilt, their referee, came in and explained his views on Quidditch. With both teams ready, the coaches led the teams out. The other team was dressed in a bright red, with black as their secondary color. Jean remarked under her breath, "They're midgets." And she was right; their tallest person was shorter than Hermione, smallest of them. Vivan stopped the line, and looked at her. "Size means does mean a lot. That means they will have almost no wind resistance, and they will be fast. Regulation may state that everyone on Junior team ride only 2000's, but Harry beat Draco on one against a 2001. They can be faster than us, so don't get cocky."

"Thank you for that lecture Vivian. I'm sorry for offending you."

Wood came over, and all talking ceased. "I see you've analyzed the competition, and Vivian is right. They will be faster. So play better, and you'll win. Now, get ready, because Mr. Wilt is about to start the match.

Everyone mounted, and Mr. Wilt rose into the air, but nobody kicked off. He threw the Quaffle up from there, and the game began. The Bludgers and the Snitch were released from nowhere, and Vivian had to duck to avoid being impailed by one; but was still able to grab the Quaffle for possession. She passed to Draco, and then signaled to Harry that she was going to get in position for the shot. He raced to match up with Draco, and then had to reverse direction as two Madrid Chasers had stolen the Quaffle. He banked up, and dove on one causing them to panic and drop the Quaffle. He quickly grabbed it, and passed long to Vivian. She caught it and scored.

_Another thirty minutes into the game,_ Wood called for a time out. He tossed everybody some water, and began his advice. "Good job so far. 80 points to 50, is a good start. Let's keep it. Jean we need you to catch that Snitch."

"I'm doin' my best. But their Seeker is just like Ron, he goes after everything."

"Well beat him like you did Ron."

"That won't work. But, I have another idea."

"Well, let's hope it works. Dismissed."

Everyone was back in the air, and the Madrid Chasers were speeding toward the goals. Harry was able to steal the Quaffle from a pass, and raced for the other goal posts. Both of their Beaters sent the Bludgers flying at him. He spun between them, barely missing them. He passed up to Vivian, received a pass back, and then scored. While flying back to their side, Harry noticed that Wood was talking to some woman in black robes with silver streaks down the sides. Her hair was done up very eloquently, and she was deep in conversation with Wood. He didn't have time to notice anything else, because a Bludger smacked him in the back, sending him downward in a rush. He pulled up, but oh did his back hurt. Johnny noticed this, and sent the Bludger flying at the Beaters head, knocking him completely off his broom to fall and hit the ground twenty feet away.

Mr. Wilt blew his whistle. Hermione sighed; she knew what was coming, a penalty shot. And she was right; but for both sides. Vivian took the shot, and made it. Hermione got ready, and grabbed the Quaffle just in time. She booted it down to Draco, who made a mad dash for the goals. Hermione noticed Jean and the Madrid Seeker fighting to get to the Snitch first, and just as Jean grabbed it, Hermione felt like she was watching a movie. Draco had just put the Quaffle by the Madrid Keeper; Jean had caught the Snitch; and a giant flash of light had all happened at the same instant. After Hermione eyes straightened she saw Harry hit the ground, and not move another muscle.

N/A: You can relax; he doesn't die. But it's called the first for a good reason. But, unless you know me personally, you won't know why for a while.

oesn't die.


	7. New

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; just the garden gnomes on my lawn.

Chapter 7: New

Hermione looked out of the window of the Medical Tower. The school doctor, Professor Charles Maze, was very adamant about very little contact to Harry. He said that Harry had been hit with a very powerful curse, and would be lucky if he lived through it without any trauma. Oliver Wood had been kicking himself ever since the woman he had been talking to blasted him, then turned and blasted Harry, before disappearing in a crash of black smoke. The team had won 250 points to 50, but it was a somber victory. Oliver Wood had sent Harry back immediately, and the other team was on pins and needles about finding out anything concerning Harry's condition.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Sirius making his way into the room.

He was very much back to a good state of health, and was definitely in a bad mood. "What happened?"

"Sir, you must either keep your voice down or I will have to make you leave. Who are you?" Professor Maze asked. He was barely shorter than Sirius, but he had more muscle, and he had an attitude to go with it. His brown hair looked crisp compared to his fair complexion, and his eyes were a constant brown gaze.

Sirius calmed himself down. "My name is Sirius Black, and I'm Harry's godfather. Now, I would like to know what happened to Harry."

"He was hit by a curse, I'm not sure exactly which one, but nonetheless it was powerful. Coach Wood was only hit with a simple Disarming Charm so is in perfect health right now, but I don't know what hit him. All I can deduce from Miss Granger here is that it was powerful enough to knock him all the way off the broom for a few feet, and that it caused a great amount of light. Beyond that I have very little to go off of."

"Hermione! I'm sorry, I didn't even see you. My, you've grown up."

"Thanks Sirius; and it's good to see you too."

"You saw what happened right?"

"I'm the only one on the team who could give the best description as everyone else was busy playing. He was flying to try to be ready in case the Quaffle was intercepted, and sent back his way, when everything just happened at once. He was blasted, Jean caught the Snitch, and Draco scored all at the same moment; it was just incredible. Wood can't remember very much about what the woman did, but he gave a description of her that made her out to be of German decent, slightly shorter than him, black hair, light blue eyes, a good build, and a very soothing voice."

All the blood drained from Sirius' face when Hermione finished this description. Neither Professor Maze or Hermione missed this, and the former asked, "Do you know this woman?"

"I might. Did Wood mention anything of a name, or what she was wearing?"

"Yes, I think he said she was wearing black robes with silver streaks, and that her name was Jasmine Medjai."

"Oh my god. Professor Maze, you need to check him for a parasite, or see if he was blasted by a curse known as the Venomo Curse."

"Whoa! You think he was hit by something that unknown? Wait, how do you know about it?"

"I was in Azkaban prison for a crime I didn't commit for over eleven years, and you hear about stuff that would scare most wizards into a coma. It's one of the worst curses you could be hit with, and live through."

"Okay, what does it do?" Hermione asked. "You two kind of left me out of the loop right there."

"I know we did, but it's best you don't know what it does right now. I'll tell you in a week, and I promise I will." Sirius' face was set, and anger burned once again behind the face that bore so much love for Harry.

"Okay. But I'm going to hold you to it, and I am going to find out one way or another."

"I need to go. Owl me with anything you find please Professor Maze."

"Of course."

Sirius left in a hurry, and shortly after Professor Maze told her to go and eat, because he didn't need another patient on his hands just from anorexia. Hermione got to the Rookie table, and Headmaster Zelgrave was talking in a whisper to Sirius. They both quickly left, and shortly after the doors had shut, the entire team bombarded Hermione with questions.

Hermione was able to answer questions surprisingly well, even while trying to eat her dinner, and they soon ran out of pestering questions. Ron had sidled up next to her, and whispered, "We need to talk after dinner."

N/A: I need to end it here, so I can have more chapters. I would like to announce that I am starting another story titled "The Lost Ones." You have to know the story "Harry Potter and Destiny's Servant" to understand the background, but I hope it will turn out good. (Wink, wink)


	8. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; just the garden gnomes on my lawn.

Chapter 8: Realization

Hermione walked into the Rookie game room, where Ron had told her to meet him, and stopped short. Ron was kissing Lavender; with more than just a simple passion. She forced the tears hidden, and cleared her throat.

"Hello Hermione," Lavender said. She was the one facing the door.

"Hello Lavender," Hermione said. She tried to calm herself; she didn't want Ron to know she was hurt.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ron said.

"For what Ron?"

"I don't want to be with you. It's complicated."

"From here, it looks pretty simple to me," another voice said.

Everyone turned to find Jean walking in. She took out her wand, and locked the doors. "It seems to me," she started, turning back to face all of them, "that you just don't know what's good and what's bad in a woman. Hermione is smart, beautiful, and she would be a much better girlfriend for you than that flirty slut that you were just lip-locked with."

Ron pulled out his wand. "You will withdraw that, or I'm gonna let you have it!"

Jean's wand was pointed at Ron, and the energy between the two of them was dangerous. Hermione stood in front of Jean. "This is stupid. You're going to fight because of Ron not wanting to be with me." Hermione was actually kind of excited; Jean was going to kick Ron's butt for cheating on her with Lavender.

"Get out of the way Hermione. She's insulted Lavender, and I'm going to see that she's punished for it."

"No," Hermione stated.

"Move!"

"No."

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Jean pulled Hermione down to dodge the blow meant for her. "Why won't you let me kick his butt?" she hissed.

"I still love him," Hermione weeped.

"Allright. I just won't hurt him too much!" Jean yelled. She leaped, rolled, and hid behind one of the couches. All the furniture was magically protected from charms and spells, and all the students knew this, and Ron waited. Jean gathered herself, jumped up, and yelled, "Stupefy!" stunning Ron, and pinning Lavender to the floor.

"_Reducto_!" shouted a voice from outside. Professors Meno, Cook, and Coach Wood walked over the splinters that the door had become, each with faces set, and their wands out. Coach Wood was the most furious and was the fastest with his words at the moment. "What happened?" he yelled.

"Ron and Jean got in a disagreement about me," Hermione said.

"Is this true Miss Bell?" Professor Meno asked in his usual captain manner.

"Yes," she responded.

"And who struck first?" Wood asked Hermione. Hermione studied the floor for a moment, fearing for the anger she would bring on either party with her answer. "Ron."

"Very well. Professors could you escort Miss Bell and Mr. Weasley to the Counselor's Office? I would like to talk to Miss Granger myself?" Professor Meno asked. When they had gone, Lavender deciding it best to run to her room and hide, Professor Meno invited Hermione to sit down. He sighed heavily before starting. "Hermione?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Why did you hesitate on your answer?"

"I didn't want to get anyone in trouble." Hermione wouldn't look Professor Meno in the eyes.

"Hermione?" Professor Meno started.

"Yes Professor?"

"Look at me."

Hermione fought the urges to keep her eyes rooted on her shoes, but she complied.

"You do know that we could have placed you in as much trouble as them don't you? Lying to a Professor is a very serious offence. We may be a college, but we are very strict in our honor and traditions. One of those traditions is that you do what your teacher asks you to do, when they ask you to do it. Now, why were you protecting Ron, after he had stated that he wished to dump you?"

"How did you know about that?" Hermione asked. She couldn't bear the thought of this getting all over the school.

"No one. I could just tell what was going to happen from my place at the teacher's table. Plus I can talk to winged beasts, most particularly birds, and my pet heard his plans before you arrived."

"Oh. I didn't know you could talk to animals."

"It's an enchatment on myself, it's not a gift. Now, why were you going to protect him Hermione? Don't lie."

"I love him," Hermione sighed.

"And why were you going to protect Jean?" he asked. His searching eyes watched every move for signs of lying or untruth.

"She's my best friend."

"I see," Professor Meno said. He looked down, and looked back up. "Very well. You will not be put in trouble for this, but it will be marked that you were the witness. Good night."

Professor Meno left Hermione to her tears, and walked out to find Coach Wood talking to Headmaster Zelgrave, Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and another wizard he couldn't place.

"Professors," he said as he approached.

"Oh Professor Meno," Coach Wood said. "I trust you know Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor," they greeted each other.

"This is Mr. Potter's godfather, Sirius Black," Wood pointed.

"Mr. Black," Professor Meno said.

"Professor," Black returned.

"Professor, what do you know about the Venomo Curse?" Coach Wood asked.

Professor Meno's blood drained out of his face. "The Venomo Curse? I know that it was discovered by a wizard by the name of Boris Nell, and that it is very dangerous. Beyond that, nothing."

"Harry was hit with one at the Quidditch match in Madrid by a woman named Jasmine Medjai. Have you heard of her before? We're only asking because you travel more than any other teacher here at the college. Try to think back," Zelgrave said.

"Yes, I've heard of her. I've actually had the opportunity to meet her, and her lover, or so I'd assume."

"Yes?" Coach Wood prompted. "What did she look like?"

"Black hair, black robes with silver streaks, and powerful blue eyes. She was also very quick witted, and had an even faster wand."

"That's her," Wood said.

Black looked up from the ground and stared at him. "You mentioned a lover. Would you be able to give us a name on him?"

"Severus Snape."

All other eyes turned to Professor Dumbledore. "I can assure you that Professor Snape has had nothing to do witht his attack. I will ask him for information on Miss Medjai, but I would like to know what I am asking."

"No need to ask him. I can tell you," a voice beyond them said. Everyone turned to meet eyes with Professor Valkrys. "She's my sister. I can tell you anyting you want to know about her."

N/A: I've posted my new story titled, "The Lost Ones", and I hope it does well. This one could always be reviewed by people, HINT HINT.


	9. Profiles

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; just the garden gnomes on my lawn.

Chapter 9: Profiles

Professor Valkrys led the way into her classroom. The room was rather vibrant, with pictures of every single Chocolate Frog witch and wizard in full profile, and moral-boosting posters. She walked over to her desk, sat down, and invited everyone to sit in front of the desk.

"What would you like to know gentlemen?" she asked after they all had conjured chairs and seated themselves.

Headmaster Zelgrave cleared his throat. "What can you tell us about Jasmine Medjai?"

"Well, she is a very arrogant and powerful witch. She's my half-sister, our father was the same, and she is also one of the most competitive people you will ever meet."

"Which school did she attend?" Black asked.

"She attended Durmastrange with me. And we both attended MICC after that, just like our parents wanted us to. But, it was before she even left Durmastrange that she began to go bad."

"What do you mean Ela?" Zelgrave asked.

"After the Triwizard Cup at Deux Batons, she started being shorter with me, her friends, and delving more and more into the Dark Arts than our professor knew. And that's also where she met him."

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, not Snape. She did meet him there, but that's not who I was referring to," she sighed. It was obvious she had never told anyone about this. Everything from her tone, and her body language told them that she had hid this from everyone.

"Then who was it?" Wood asked. He was the least patient out of all of them. Professor Cook and he had a date, and he wanted to keep it.

"She met Tom Marvolo Riddle there, and she immediately sensed the same thing I did."

Everyone was intent on each word that flowed from her German throat. It was as though every sound might help them bring Harry back to consciousness. "Voldemort," Dumbledore stated simply. Everyone but Black and Meno had a sharp intake of breath at his name. "How do you know his real name?" Dumbledore asked.

"I intercepted one owl to my sister one day, and it was signed with Tom Marvolo Riddle. After thinking about it later, after he had begun his reign of terror, I figured out who it was, and it all fell into place."

Meno broke his silent listening. "So; you're saying she has feelings for Voldemort," another sharp intake of breath, "and for Severus Snape. Somehow that doesn't seem to fit with her character."

"She loves Severus, and would be with him if Severus would join the Death Eaters again. She lusted after Tom for his power, and the position she might achieve for being his mate. Does that fit your character of her Meno?"

"Quite. One more question from me, why did she start becoming ill toward you? I would have thought that she would try to persuade you to join her in her quest for power and glory. You did say that you and she felt something about, Tom, but what was it?" Meno's question was well thought out, and it showed in the look of defeat on Professor Valkrys' face.

"You caught me, again. Tom had paid more attention to me during the Triwizard tournament than he had to Jasmine. I have always been better than her at magic, she is far more beautiful than me. But, we both felt the thirst for power, and the need to prove himself better than the rest of the world."

"I'm sorry for making you answer that Ela."

"I know Ken, and I'm not mad at you for it. It's a fact of life, sibling rivalry."

"Professor Dumbledore? Do you think Severus could help us try to capture her, and question her?" Zelgrave asked.

Dumbledore pulled out a box of lemon drops and began sucking on one as he thought. "I don't know. I'm fairly confident that if I ask him he will assist us; not enthusiastically though."

"Very well," Zelgrave said. "I move that we adjourn this meeting and inform the Ministry of our findings."

"I'll take care of that," Dumbledore replied quietly. His voice was quiet, but the familiar commanding tone was still present; and Wood remembered it all too well. Professor Valkrys put her head in her hands and leaned on her desk, as all the other wizards headed for the door. Half-way through the door, Professor Meno stopped, and turned back.

"Ela?" he asked.

She looked up and her eyes were showing the signs of tears. "Yeah Ken?"

"Are you allright?"

"Why wouldn't I be allright? I have to endure the memories of my sister all the time, why should this time be different?"

Professor Meno kneeled beside her. "Because this time you may have helped punish her, before you were just fighting your own personal demons."

Professor Valkrys looked at him, nodded her head, and quietly asked him to leave. Just before he completely left the room he turned around. "Ela?" She looked up from her desk again. "You don't have to walk through all of your storms alone. You know that right?"

"Yes Ken, I know that," she muttered.

N/A: I would still like reviews.


	10. Dreaming

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; just the garden gnomes on my lawn.

Chapter 10: Dreaming

"Miss Granger!" yelled Professor Calvro.

Hermione snapped back to attention. She had been worrying about Harry. He had been incapacitated for nearly two weeks now, with no real change in his condition. "Yes Professor?" she asked.

"Are you with us on song spells or not?" Professor Calvro asked. Hermione was in the front row of the classroom, and Rachel had noticed her not paying attention.

"I'm sorry; I'm here."

"It's all right dear. Now, many diverse cultures, more particularly those that have religious wizards called monks, use song spells more than regular spoken incantations. Who can name me some of these?"

Hands shot up everywhere. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Buddhist."

"Very good. Who else?"

Hermione weakly rose her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"The Gaelic culture in Ireland and England."

"They are the most prominent. And I'm glad you brought them up. They are the focus for my lesson today. Now, many of these song spells were used to heal people that were wounded with a very powerful curse."

"Such as the Venomo Curse Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss Granger; for powerful curses like that. It is even rumored that there is a song spell powerful enough to block the effects of Advara Kedavra, and to bring people back from the dead."

"Wow," Draco gapped.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, wow," Professor Calvro said with a smirk. "I am going to teach you one in a week or so, depending on how well you pick up on the dialects."

Hermione didn't hear the rest of the lecture, as she was too busy looking for a song spell to reverse the effects of the Venomo Curse in the dorm library. She had found the book titled "Powerful Song Spells of Our Age", but was getting nowhere with it. She kept turning pages and finding nothing: A spell on how to grow hair, a spell on how to talk to trees, a powerful shield charm, and then there it was. In order to reverse the effects of a Venomo Curse, two females must chant separate lines of verse. "Il nu le ven tir e', Il nu le ven tir e'," was to be chanted by one woman, and the other must chant: "Suan yi ta valasco, Uk te vi lestoha. Queloth ba jiha, se gi tu resto." And the rest just blew away Hermione's imagination with the exactness required for the magic to truly work. The first woman, chanting only "Il nu le ven tir e'" had to chant while holding a sea bell in one hand, and have a holly wreath on her head. The other woman must have her hand on the cursed one's head, and be holding an empty jar in the other hand with the mouth of the jar covered facing the sky; and that wasn't even counting the clothing they had to wear.

Hermione yelled, "Eureka!" Jean, who had her left to find Hermione, and later get the notes from Cheyenne, came in and couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"What's not to be funny? You run out of class, come back here, and when I finally find you, the only thing you have to say is 'Eureka'? What do you expect me to do?" Jean asked.

"I expect you to follow me now and do what I say without question."

"And why would I do that?" Jean asked. She was wondering what was up Hermione, and even now she still couldn't tell what her problem was.

"I said follow me without questions!" Hermione yelled, as she pulled Jean toward the Hospital Tower with the book in her other arm.

"Hermione please tell me what we're doing. And stop pulling before my arm comes out of socket!"

"Sorry. We're gonna go save Harry," Hermione half laughed and half yelled.

"How?" Jean asked skeptically. "Even Professor Maze can't get him out of the coma. What makes you think two rookie witches at a college of magic will be able to wake him up?"

"Because we've got me!" Hermione yelled before starting to run back down the hallway. Jean sighed and started after her.

N/A: Will Hermione be successful? Please review. :)

I do not own Harry Potter; just the garden gnomes on my lawn.


	11. The Awakening

Author's Note: I know this chapter has taken a while to come up, but once the winter holidays kicked in, it was a migraine trying to even find time to sleep; let alone devote any time to writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; just the garden gnomes on my lawn.

Chapter 11: The Awakening

Hermione and Jean burst through the Hospital doors, startling Professor Maze from administering medicine to a student who had been hexed on accident.

"Excuse me ladies! You know better than to just parade in here. This is a hospital, for pity's sake!" He was more upset about the fact that he knew who they were there to see, and not that they were there.

"Sorry Professor Maze," Jean muttered. She had a fond dislike of hospitals that only a few people knew about. "Hermione keeps raving on about how she thinks she can wake Harry from his coma. Although, I think she just had a little too much Firewhiskey in her tea this morning."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Hermione teased back.

"Anytime girlfriend," Jean returned.

"And are you going to bring me in on this epiphany of yours?" Professor Maze asked, his temper slightly showing. "I am the Master Physician here. And I have to know the exact process of how anyone intends to heal anyone."

Jean sat down, folded her arms across her chest, and waited for the answer. She also wanted to know what she was going to have to do, and whether to start running for the door. Professor Maze also sat down, as Hermione began her elaborate story of how she came to the realization that a song spell may just break Harry's condition. Professor Maze listened with interest, and waited for her to finish before he interjected a thought.

"Do you know how to pronounce the words correctly?" he asked neutrally. He was quite impressed with her thinking, but he wanted to make sure she had thought it through completely before he allowed it to happen.

Hermione thought for a moment. "No," she admitted in defeat.

"Why does she have to get it exactly?" Jean asked.

Professor Maze turned all of his attention to her so sharply it started her. "If she misspeaks a single syllable, she could end up sending his spirit to the Netherworld, or bring his body back, but his mind be that of a dog. Just like any charm, it must be spoken very clearly, and enunciated very well."

"Well, who can us help with that?" Jean asked.

"I can," came a voice from the doorway.

They all looked to see Professor Calvro standing in the doorway. "I am the teacher of Foreign Magic. Where's the book?"

"How did you know what we were up to?" Hermione asked. She knew Jean hadn't told a soul about what was she was planning.

"You ran out of my lecture on song spells. I made a very educated guess that you were going to try to put my class to use and try to bring him back yourself. But, there's something that just reading the spell book won't tell you."

"What's that?" Jean asked. Everyone seemed to know everything that she didn't know, and it bugged her sometimes.

"That the magic actually flows out of you. And the more power the remedy requires, the more magic the song spell drains. It would have been very dangerous for you to use this song spell without any help from me, because I am a much more experienced witch than you. Not to say you don't have your talents, but you haven't had all of my training and endurance tests."

"So, what now?" Jean asked.

Professor Calvro turned to face her. "I'm going to help you. I feel I owe it to him somehow. But, the fact is that even if Hermione and I were to successfully complete the chant, it would be powerless without a rainstorm happening while we are chanting. And for that, I have an assistant."

Professor Calvro stepped into the room more, and everyone saw Cheyenne hiding in the darkening hallway. "She very graciously agreed to help me with a good old fashioned Indian Rain Dance, while the two of us perform our own spell."

"Well, I'm out of the loop," Jean muttered.

"Actually, you can help me with the rain dance," Cheyenne offered.

"How? I was horrible at it. I got the War Dance better than the Rain Dance."

"We'll need thunder and lightning from what I understand, and that'll require your help. All you have to do is stand in one place, and keep up an easy pattern I'll teach you," Cheyenne said. Her smile was so pleasant, all Jean could do was return it's warmth in a smile of her own.

"Cool. Let's get magical," Jean said.

The next half hour went by very quickly with preparations for the song spell. Professor Calvro and Hermione both had to wear pure white robes while chanting, and Jean was being outfitted in a simple Indian ceremony gown. Professor Maze prepared the roof for the song spell, partially because it was better for the spell, and it also kept him close to his supplies. Then the appointed time came. Harry was wheeled onto the center of the roof, and the women came out to see Professor Maze standing next to the patient.

"I leave him in your charge, and under your conscience," he stated when they were in earshot.

"We understand," Professor Calvro said. Professor Calvro and Hermione took their places by Harry, and signalled to Cheyenne and Jean they were ready. Cheyenne began the dance, and within minutes the clouds gathered. Cheyenne signalled to Jean, and Jean started her part of the magic. Using special hand shakers, she started on a simple rhythm, and watched the storm gather strength. Soon, thunder screamed through the night, and lightning tore the darkness in pieces at equal intervals. The white robes on Hermione and Professor Calvro began to glow, so they could see one another, and they began their part of the song spell. Hermione put the holly wreath on her head, held the sea bell out, and every time she completed the phrase "Il nu le ven tir e', il nu le ven tir e'", she was to ring the bell. Professor Calvro placed her hand on Harry's forehead, and head the jar up with the mouth toward the sky. The incantation soon rang out through the night with a loud tone, sounded from Professor Calvro's lips, and it seemed as though it rivaled the thunder for dominion over the world around them.

The rain came down harder, and the lightning and thunder became more and more powerful. The sea bell rang with amazing clarity through the thick magic woven by Professor Calvro's chanting. Her voice never faltered, and only the tight closing of her eyes showed the stress she was under. And then, the incantation's magic began. The lightning struck from several different locations into a center point, and formed a widening circle of intertwining lightning. The circle of lightning slowly lowered itself over them, and continued only to levitate there. Everyone had stopped what they were doing except for Professor Calvro, who seemed to be oblivious to what was going on. From the center of the ring burst a stream of lightning that struck Harry's body. Swirling around it, everyone watched, wondering what was going to happen. A green mist eroded itself from Harry's body, and, captured in the net of lightning, moved it's way snakelike into the jar in Professor Calvro's other hand. Then the lighting ring shrank, and moved itself directly over the jar, and latched itself onto the top of the jar, and then the world came back to it's original state.

Hermione moved over to Harry's body. She stared at his limp body, looking for any sign of change, and he opened his eyes. "Hermione?" he asked.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, flinging herself onto him.

"Is my patient again," Professor Maze stated. Just after his statement Professor Calvro sighed a breath of relief, and started to collapse. Hermione rushed over to support Professor Calvro. She caught her just as the last of her physical strength gave way. "It worked Hermione. Your plan worked," Calvro whispered with weak breath. She fainted into Hermione's arms, and Professor Maze walked over. "She's fatigued, but not to worry. A good night's sleep, and a good dose of Enerzen, and she'll be fine." Professor Maze scooped up Calvro's body, and walked toward the door leading down to the hospital again. "You can talk to Harry for as long as it takes me to put her in a bed, and come back. After that, he's mine."

"Fair enough," Jean mumbled. Her wrists were aching, but she was glad to have Harry back.

"Who won the Quidditch match?" Harry asked.

"We did," Jean answered. She had been the one to catch the Snitch.

"You're in a coma for three weeks, and the only thing you can think of is Quidditch? I feel loved," Cheyenne teased.

"You should," Harry flirted.

"Oh. Are you finally going to ask me out?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just after I ditch the Maze," he smirked.

Everyone had a good laugh at Maze's expense, and kept laughing as he wheeled Harry back to his cubicle.

_And somewhere in a dark forest . . . _"So, they beat the spell?" a French voice asked. This voice belonged to the most powerful wizard of Deux Batons, and he knew how to make his point in little words.

Jasmine turned to him. "Yes. Apparently, there is more spirit around that boy than just what meets the eye. We'll need to find another way to break him."

"I have an idea," said a very American male.

N/A: I would still like reviews. I need to know how badly I suck.


	12. Planning for the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; just the garden gnomes on my lawn.

Chapter 12: Planning for the Future

"What did you have in mind?" Jasmine asked.

A cruel laugh answered her question before he did. "Some of the oldest proverbs of war and hate say that the quickest way to kill a warrior is to kill his soul."

"And just how were you planning on doing this Alex?"

The American wizard hissed under his hood. "You know I hate that nickname."

"What's your point? If you want we can settle this right now?" Jasmine prompted. She'd been itching to hurt someone, and Alexander would make perfect hexing practice.

"No, I don't want to fight you. But I would prefer that you call me Alexander," he said.

"Enough luchando already. Do you tiene a plan?" a Spaniard asked impatiently.

"Well Santo, your horrible Spanglish not with standing, I do have a plan. We attack again."

"What makes you think that will work this time?" Jacques asked. He had been sitting next to Santo watching and listening as Jasmine and Alexander squabbled over power. He often saw the similarity of how Spain and France watched idly by as the German and American power struggle went on during the second world war. Ah, those were wonderful times. Not at all like now, where they had to hide from everyone and everywhere.

"Jacques, if you'll be patient I'll explain," Alexander replied just as impatiently as Santo had asked. He was never very courteous, which is what made him the most different than Santo and Jacques; both of whom always tried to be gentlemanly and proper.

"Now, Harry has lost his parents and almost completely lost his godfather right?"

"We all know that," Jasmine said impatiently.

"Where is the only part of his relationships that we haven't attacked?" Alexander asked.

"His friends," Jacques realized. "We haven't attacked his friends. What are you proposing?" Jacques asked intrigued.

"We make him suffer. My instincts tell me that he has latched onto a girl. We take her down. His friends Ron, Hermione, Draco, and any other new ones; we take down. He always defeated Tom only because of his friends."

Jasmine walked up to him and slapped him so hard that he fell to the floor. He looked at his hand which had blood on it. "What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed.

"Don't ever use that name for Lord Voldemort around me," she said in a very straight tone. Whenever she used this everyone else knew that she meant what she said, and that her wand would back her up.

Santo reached down and pulled him up. "I think we need to settle one thing once and for all," he said.

Jasmine looked at him confused. He had never used a commanding tone with her before. It made him seem more handsome than he already was, which just served to annoy Jasmine as she couldn't see herself liking a Spainard.

"And what would that be, mister faking that he can't speak good English?" she challenged.

"I talked that way so you would underestimate me, and you did. We need to have a set leader, like we did when Voldemort was alive. Now, it seems to me that both of you want to be leader, and I frankly don't give a damn. As long as I get my say, share in all Alliance power, and am not challenged about who I am and what I can do I'm fine. Do I catch the same drift from you Jacques?" Santo asked. His accent was almost nonexistent, and his usual timid demeanor was gone.

"Oui, that is how I feel. I personally think that these two just need to duel it out for leadership in the Alliance. What say you three?" Jacques asked. He was the most intelligent out of all of them, but he was also the weakest out of all of them. Not to say that he couldn't hold his own, but they could all out duel him.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Jasmine said. "Do you accept such a challenge Alexander?"

"I do," he taunted back.

"Then step outside."

The Alliance walked outside of their cabin. They were in the forest near Hogwarts, as it was the place where they had always taken refuge while Voldemort tried to regather his strength. The cabin had so many enchantmets on it, that even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to figure all of them out. Jacques drew a Restraining Circle on the ground around Jasmine and Alexander as Santo explained the rules of their duel. "There will only be magic used, no hand to hand weapons. First one to be incapacitated wins. No potions, aiding, or Apparating allowed, the Restraining Circle will see to that. Now, when I send up blue sparks begin."

Santo walked over to Jacques and watched them as they mentally prepared themselves to duel. He raised his wand, and out came blue sparks starting their duel.

The next ten minutes passed by slowly for the Alliance. Jasmine and Alexander were both well on their game of trying to defeat the other. Whatever one did, the other countered perfectly. Until Jasmine pulled a wild card charm on Alexander.

"_Difuson expella_!" she shouted. From her wand erupted every charm and curse that Alexander had thrown at her. They all collided with his torso sending him straight back, bursting the Restraining Circle into white flames.

"Winner, Jasmine," Jacques said.

Alexander sat up and smiled. "I played right into your hands. So, what's the plan boss?"

Jasmine smiled wickedly. "We strike."

A/N: I would still like reviews and input on who you think will be struck first by the Alliance. I will read a story of yours if you are correct.


	13. The First Move

Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since I wrote a chapter here, but I've been swamped with doing other writing challenges given to me. I'm going to try to be more alert on my other stories as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; just the garden gnomes on my lawn.

Chapter 13: The First Move

Harry hurried down the hallway toward Professor Franz's classroom with Cheyenne. He had caught her in the hallway for a brief conversation, which ended up lasting ten minutes, and they were both almost late for Professor Franz's lesson. She hated it when students came in late, and always gave out more homework for the tardy party, and sometimes the entire class.

The bell rang just before Harry and Cheyenne slid through the door. "You are two seconds late," Professor Franz's crisp voice snapped. "Add two inches to whatever homework I give, Mr. Potter and Ms. Smith. Now, please take your seats so we may begin."

Cheyenne took her spot on the opposite side of the room, while Harry sat down between Ron and Hermione. "Why were you late?" Hermione whispered out of the side of her mouth, while still staring unshakingly from Professor Franz's face.

"I was talking to Cheyenne," Harry defended.

"In what language; English or body?" Ron teased. The next second later, Ron nearly fell out of his seat from the kick Jean had given him.

"Shut up about your lack of having anything feminine," she threatened in a whisper.

"Miss Bell?" Professor Franz asked.

"Yes Professor Franz?" she replied.

"Why were you talking during my lecture? You know I tolerate no disruptions."

Jean swallowed hard. "I was repeating to myself what you said so I could remember it better," she tried, hoping that Professor Franz would buy it.

"Very well. Try to keep your voice down though. Now as I was saying . . . " The rest of the lesson went on as planned, and Professor Franz only assigned a one inch scroll on her lecture questions, and Harry and Cheyenne had most of the weekend to finish it before they had to go back to her on Monday.

Harry caught Cheyenne out on the grounds. "Sorry," he said simply.

"For what?" she asked.

"For giving you extra homework, and almost getting you in trouble with the worst teacher to do that with in this school," he burst.

"Oh don't worry about that. We should talk more often. It was nice to know someone else has a passion for gardening."

The two of them walked toward the lake near the castle and sat down on the grass. "So, why do you enjoy gardening so much?" Cheyenne asked.

"I was brought up around flowers. My aunt, annoying though she was, could grow a garden. And I grew up with English Roses, Petunias, and even Pimpernels."

"Not common plants to have in a back yard. But, I just have to know this; what is your all-time favorite flower?" Cheyenne looked at him, and Harry couldn't answer for a couple of seconds. An oak tree was shading her, and the fading sun behind her just entranced Harry. He knew he was falling in love, and he was glad.

"Harry?" Cheyenne asked.

"Flower, right. Um . . . I guess the Evershade Rose," he said.

"No way! That's my favorite too!"

"Really?" Harry exclaimed. He'd never met anyone who like a flower that was winter white and had to be kept in twilight conditions.

"Hey Harry!" Jean yelled. She hurried over and saw Cheyenne sitting under the tree. "Oh. Am I interrupting something?" she asked as she grinned wickedly at Harry.

"No," Cheyenne answered. "We were just having another chat."

"About what, just out of curiosity?" Jean asked intrigued.

"Flowers," Harry said, causing Jean's jaw to drop.

"You; Harry Potter; talk about flowers. So that's what we . . . look out!" Jean dove and hit the grass just as a green magic blast whizzed by where she had just been standing.

Harry's wand was out and his face was set in a second. "I'll go first, you two follow me from a short distance."

"Okay," they said.

They walked slowly toward where the blast had originated, and then a short pop later, a figure in a deep black cloak with the hood up faced them with wand at the ready. "Expelliarmus!" the figure yelled.

All three of their wands shot out of their hands, and in another split second both of the girls were being held by two more figures in black hood robes with wands at the throat. Another pop sounded, and the first figure was standing in front of the girls. The figure pulled down their hood, and Harry was now facing a beautiful woman.

"Harry Potter," she spat.

"Jasmine Medjai," he returned, with just as much venom.

"So we meet at last. Unfortunately for you, only one of your little girlfriends here is going to walk away from this unscathed. So which will it be?" Jasmine stared him down, wondering herself which one he would allow to walk out of this.

Harry's head raced through time it seemed. How could he choose between friends? He was in love with Cheyenne, but how did that justify throwing away his friendship with Jean?

But, Jean threw her foot up into her figure's groin, sending them to the floor. She then jumped and threw a kick knocking Cheyenne's captor to the floor. "Run!" she yelled.

During this, Harry had charged Jasmine while she was momentarily distracted. She turned around just in time to blast him off of his feet, and turn to grab Jean's foot in another attack. Jasmine spun Jean's body quickly through the air, with a quick move of her arm, and watched her hit the ground hard and roll over to Harry. Harry reached for her pulse and found it. She opened her eyes and forced a weak smile to him.

"She's alive," Jasmine answered. "But not for long. Crucio!"

Jean screamed in human agony as the charm surged through her body causing excruciating pain. Harry tried to rush her again, but one of the other lackeys caught him in a Body Mover Charm and he was powerless to fight it. He floated a few feet away from her and had to watch as she screamed in pain.

Then, Harry heard "Expelliarmus," and he hit the ground hard. He rolled over to see Jasmine and the other two Apparate out, and Professors Maze, Meno, and Zelgrave rushing over to them. Maze bent over Jean, while Meno helped Harry to his feet, and Zelgrave scanned the immediate area.

"She's just unconscious, she'll be allright with a little rest," Maze announced.

"Good. Now, let's get you all out of here before something else happens," Zelgrave ushered.

And not too far away, just within earshot, three small pops were heard.

A/N: Like I said earlier, sorry about the wait. But reviews and e-mail keep me up to date on what I need to write in. So let me have 'em.


End file.
